


Batter up Night Vale

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil - Freeform, Company Picnic, One Shot, Softball, humanoid cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Cecil's escape attempt during the dreaded staff softball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter up Night Vale

"Batter up!" Yelled a picnic guard, the hot desert sun beat down as is stood up my arms as heavy as lead, blood oozing from my scab covered skin. My eyes wondered around the picnic moving from the cupcake stalls to the work station to the electrified volleyball nets. The sound of his voice filling my ears, 

the second base seems to be sinking listeners. 

I looked down at the stable remover tucked neatly into the cuff of my sleeve. my heavy eyes stared at the pitcher as I took the bat from my teammate.

"T or thrown?" asked the picnic guard.

"Thrown." I rasped my throat dry, my voice sounding almost dead. I stood on the home plate struggling to hold the wooden bat above the ground. I could just give up.

No listeners I must not give up! I must escape, I'm going to escape dear listeners! 

The pitcher threw the ball as I swung the bat waiting for the sound ball hitting wood.

"Strike!" 

No dear listeners I must not lose. I. Will. Not. Lose. 

Another ball flew towards me I yet again swung the bat. Yet again the picnic guard yelled "strike!" 

One more go listeners, one more go! 

The ball flew at my head as I prepared to swing. 

For Khoshek. For old woman Josie. For Tamika. For, for Carlos. FOR NIGHT VALE. 

Whack! the ball hit the wood of the bat hard causing my whole body to shudder. The ball rocketing over the heads if the opposition.

I don't have much time Nigh vale! 

I willed my tired limbs to move, my feet thumping against hard ground of the softball diamond. The sound of his voice blasting over speakers attached to the volleyball net. The radio broadcast fulling my ears. My face flushed with anger, 

It should be my voice night vale! MY VOICE! 

I grinned as I felt my feet run over first base causing a scap on my lip To split the taste of blood creeping across my tongue. One down. The opposing team were throwing the ball closer and closer to home base. A few more steps and I would have reached second base

A little farther listeners!

"Safe!" I'd done it, the base sagged under my weight as I bent down taking deep breaths. 

Look tired listener, look tired. 

I slipped the staple puller from my sleeve and started to scratch at the bottom of the deep hole in the ground under second base. 

Nearly done listeners, nearly done. 

"Cecil Palmer step away from the base!" tears stung at my eyes as I dropped the stable puller. 

I'm sorry listeners. I'm so sorry. 

A picnic guard tackled my from behind pressing my face into the mud and dust causing the wounds covering my face to sting. "Why do you want to leave the picnic Cecil? Your not a party pooper are you Cecil?" The guard's cheery voice made me cringe the sound of the blades of the helicopters grew louder and louder as the machines came closer and closer. 

I am a party pooper night vale. I am. I am. I am! 

The sky turned a deep blood red as I sat near one of the volleyball nets. Staring at the town outside, cold and abandoned. The heavy stone hat digging into my scalp.

I can't win night vale. 

I closed my heavy eyes wanting my body to sink into the mud and die. Or maybe that was the hat.

"Cecil." I shuddered and pulled my knees to my chest. 

Make them leave listeners. MAKE THEM LEAVE! "Cecil open your eyes," my eyes slowly opened the light if the setting sun blurring my vision. 

What is that listeners? What is it? 

A door, an oak door stood in front of the volleyball net. Had it always been there? The door slowly opened the shadow of a woman casting over me. "CECIL!" I squinted at the figure my mouth hanging slightly open.

"Dana?" Dana smiled grabbing my arm pulling me through the door slamming it close behind us. 

I'm free Night vale. I'm free.


End file.
